


Ho Hey

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Imagine teaching “Ho Hey” to the Company and everyone singing together.





	1. Chapter 1

“No, no, no,” You sighed with exasperation, letting your arms fall to your side, nearly crumpling the paper in your hand, “On the beat, Fili!”

“I know,” He grumbled as he squinted at his own sheet which he shared with Kili, “I just don’t know when the beat _is_.”

“Apparently,” You rolled your eyes as you brushed the hair away from your forehead.

“He’s always been tone deaf,” Kili gave a chuckle and received a vicious elbow from his brother.

“Well, you have,” Thorin offered from his other side and the rest of the dwarves laughed.

“I’m trying,” Fili said with a pitiful frown.

“It’s alright,” You assured him, feeling bad for his struggle, “Just, go stand with Bofur, he can help”

“Fine,” Fili dragged his feet towards the pig-tailed dwarf who was grinning back at him cheerily, “But I don’t think it’s going to help. I’m hopeless.”

“Bah,” You waved your hand and looked back to the paper in your hand, “Once more, from the top.”

The line of dwarves took their cue, stomping, clapping, singing, and shouting; almost in tandem and you knew there was still much work to be done. It was a short song and simple, but catchy and it darn well warmed your heart. It reminded you of the home you had fallen out of and you hoped it would cheer the grumpy old dwarf who you had failed to draw a smile from along the harrowing journey.

Even Thorin had finally cracked under your endless assault of cheeriness and yet Dwalin had remained as dour as ever. You could not say why you were so set on seeing the old dwarf smile, perhaps it was your innate stubbornness, but you had to keep trying. You were sure you were getting closer, certain that you had seen a little flicker in his eyes when you told him good morning or gave one of your bright comments. Yet, you were also just as convinced that you were so desperate for the bald old grump to accept you, that you were simply making it up in your head.

“Alright…” You tried not to cringe as the shambling band of dwarves stopped and a tense silence set in, “That was…better.”

“It’s never going to be good enough,” Gloin kicked a stone with frustration, “I swear, lass–”

“Yes, yes, I know,” You cut him off before he could fall into another of his rants, “Practice makes perfect though.”

“We should be focused on more important things,” Oin intoned, “Like, say, the journey.”

“Oh, we would never forget about that,” You replied dryly, “And since the lot of you have less patience than children, we are done for the night…Dwalin will be back soon anyhow.”

“Don’t you think he’s a little suspicious by now?” Kili asked as the other dwarves fell into grumbles and chatter, “At least, he will be if Thorin keeps sending him for wood.”

“That dwarf never complains,” Thorin stepped up, “It’s his one redeeming quality…that and whatever [Y/N] sees in him.”

“What?” You tried to hide the colour in your cheeks, “I don’t–”

“Come on, [Y/N],” Thorin smiled as he nudged your shoulder, “We all know why you are doing this for the old dwarf.”

“Aye, it’s plain enough to see, lass,” Bofur interjected as he joined your little group, “All the work you’re putting into making a choir out of these clueless dwarves, it has to be something special.”

“Oh no,” You covered your blush with your hands, “Is it that obvious?”

“Not to him,” Kili rolled his eyes, “But the rest of us think of more than our axes.”

“That we do,” Thorin chuckled as he looked over your shoulder, “But don’t you worry yourself, not a word.”

You turned to peek at whatever had drawn the king’s eyes and saw Dwalin with a load of wood in his arms. He dropped it heavily beside Oin and Gloin as they made their pit and you felt your cheeks grow warm once more. You hid your face as you swiveled back to Thorin and Kili and gave an embarrassed wince.

“Thank you,” You whispered meekly, “I owe you.”

“That you do,” Thorin assured as he made to step past you, “But if you can bring an ounce of cheer to that old grouch, that will be more than enough.”

* * *

“Okay, okay, okay,” You said, rushing around, handing out improvised instruments, “It’s now or never, I suppose.”

“I think we sound alright, lass,” Bofur offered as he tuned his lute, “Better than before, at least.”

“Fili, don’t break it again,” You handed him the maraca you had fashioned out of pebbles and a wooden cup you had bartered off of Nori, “Kili, are you sure you can do this?”

“I can stomp,” He replied defensively, “I told you I could have done the maraca.”

“No, because you decided to bash it over Fili’s head,” You reprimanded.

“He stomped my foot,” He returned with a grumble

“Which does not give you a right to do it back,” You warned, “I don’t want any mistakes.”

“I swear, she’s as fearsome as Dwalin by the day,” Thorin chuckled from beside his nephews.

“Only when provoked,” You shot him a look, only feeding his amusement, “Now, everyone in position. Now!”

Your band of dwarves and hobbit aligned themselves in order and you gave them a once over, shaking your head at their ragged appearance. You knew you looked little better but they could have at least attempted to stand straight or dust the dirt from their clothing. _Oh well, Dwalin likely would not care much anyhow._

“I hear him,” Your stomach went into a flurry as you heard the familiar footsteps cracking the brambles, “Oh no, this was a bad idea.”

“Nonsense,” Bofur called from his end, “Now count us off…”

“Okay, right then,” You clapped your hands together nervously, “Three, two, one.”

You turned as you finished the count and Dwalin appeared from the trees, his face creasing in confusion as he saw the lot of you and your choir began.

_Ho!_

_Hey!_

_Ho!_

_Hey!_

The dwarves stomped and clapped and you heartened by their ability to keep in time, though you were almost too anxious to begin your own part. You should not have taken the lead but it had been your idea after all.

_(Ho!) I’ve been trying to do it right._

_(Hey!) I’ve been living a lonely life._

You began to clap along as you sang and Dwalin tilted his head curiously as he wearily set down the wood.

( _Ho!) I’ve been sleeping here instead._

_(Hey!) I’ve been sleeping in my bed,_

_(Ho!) Sleeping in my bed._

_(Hey! Ho!)_

He watched with his brow lowered and you wondered perhaps if he was not one for music, but you had to keep going. You had come this far and this song was no doubt potent enough to reach the heart of the gruff dwarf. You would at least try.

_(Ho!) So show me family,_

_(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed._

You were falling into the rhythm and your own smile could not be withheld as you were hugged warmly by the song. For all the times you had listened to it on your own, it was even better when you could share it with others.

_(Ho!) I don’t know where I belong._

_(Hey!) I don’t know where I went wrong._

_(Ho!) But I can write a song._

_(Hey!)_

You stomped your feet as you found yourself keeping time by snapping your fingers, your breath seemed heavy and yet your heart began to float as you reached the chorus.

_1, 2, 3._

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart._

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweet–_

_(Ho! Hey!)_

_(Ho! Hey!)_

You were filled with the emotion of the song and you were now caught up in every part of it as Dwalin’s brow lifted and he seemed more than unimpressed by your little show.

_(Ho!) I don’t think you’re right for him._

_(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you_

_(Ho!) took a bus to China Town._

You quickened with the beat and the dwarves behind you sounded as happy as you and you were nearly proud of what you had accomplished. They had always seemed so serious and you were glad to have been able to bring them together along such a rough trek.

_(Hey!) I’d be standing on Canal_

_(Ho!) and Bowery._

_(Hey!)_

_(Ho!) And she’d be standing next to me._

_(Hey!)_

You prepared for the course once more, your cheeks burning as your smile grew and you looked to Dwalin. He was no longer straight-faced and the subtle turn at the corner of his lips gave your spirit as you continued on.

_1, 2, 3_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart._

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart._

You could have laughed for the feelings flowing through you and you continued to stomp and clap with the others as they played their parts perfectly. You could hear the lute and maracas, the tambourine and the high flute.

_Love – we need it now._

_Let’s hope for some._

_So, we’re bleeding out._

You were bobbing your head to the beat as you turned to smile at the rest, They seemed to be enjoying it as much as yourself and they made a rather odd band as they sang and clapped and stomped. You turned back and once more sang the chorus, this time with all the fluttering warmth which had filled you.

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweet-_

_(Ho! Hey!)_

_(Ho!)_

_The last one._

_(Hey!)_

You stood breathless before your band and you felt like you could vomit for the silence which ensued. You stared back at Dwalin who looked on with obvious shock before his face finally twitched and you nearly fainted at the sudden change. He smiled at you from beneath his beard and a great laugh came from him; one which you had never thought to hear.

“Was that for me?” He asked as he raised his brow.

“Yes,” You squeaked, suddenly bashful, “I made them do it.”

“Well, lass,” He began with another chuckle, “That was a mighty nice tune.”

“It was?” You shifted nervously on your feet.

“Truly,” He assured you as he stepped towards you, his smile still wrinkling his face, “I loved it

“You did?” You asked in a small voice.

“Come on,” He opened his arms to you, “Sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart!” You nearly squealed before you regained your senses and nearly rushed into his arms.

“Oi, calm down, lass,” He chuckled lightly as his thick arms wrapped around you, “You’ll have to do more than sing me a song if you want more.”

You could not help but giggle against his shoulder at his joke and you could hear more laughs from behind you. You looked back, though you tried not to pull away from Dwalin as you did, and found the Company watching with amusement as you embraced the bear of a dwarf.

“I don’t think I gathered enough wood,” Dwalin released you as he glared over your head at the others, “Would you like to help me fetch some more?”

“Uh,” You paused before you realized he did not truly intend on the chore, “Of course.”

“Let’s us be gone, then,” He narrowed his eyes once more towards the Company, “Before they choke on their laughter.”


	2. Slow It Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Dwalin muttering dirty talk in your ear when you’re on watch together letting you know what he’s going to do to you once you’re off watch." + "Imagine Dwalin tossing you over his shoulder and carrying you to his bedroom in Laketown."

You could not believe how much of a sweetheart Dwalin had turned out to be and it almost seemed as if your song had broke through his gruff shell. He was still as growly as ever and often looked like a grumpy bear as he trod along, but there were those special moments when it was you and him and he graced you with small smiles and gentle words. The rest of the Company had grown horribly tired of your little displays; the soft kisses when you thought no one was looking and the way Dwalin hugged you to him as you huddled around the nightly fire.

Tonight, it was as if the stars had aligned, which they surely had as the sparkled down at you and Dwalin on your watch. Fili had begged you to take his spot for a piece of sweetbread he had saved from Rivendell and you had gladly accepted. He did not even need to give you the bribe as you would have taken it just to be allowed a little time with your sweetheart; how he hated when you called him that and yet you knew he secretly loved it.

You settled in next to him as a chill wind blew around you and you stared into the dark trees of the forest waiting across the plain. The next day you would enter the foreboding forest and within you knew that it would be far from pleasant. This would likely be your last moment of peace for a long time and you would spend it with Dwalin rather than alone on your bedroll.

“Aye, lass, you stop your shivering,” Dwalin ordered as he sat beside you and draped his cloak around the both of you as his burly arm wrapped around your middle, “It’s not so cold.”

“Not anymore,” You assured as you leaned into him, resting your head on his shoulder, “Not with you here.”

You smiled into the dark as you closed your eyes and listened to the snores of the rest of the Company upon their bedrolls. You could hear the night birds and the flapping of bats in the distance, though the most calming of all was the sound of Dwalin’s steady breath.

“You know, lass,” He commented in a low voice, “Usually one would keep their eyes open on watch.”

“I was just taking a moment,” You argued as you raised your head, “I was not sleeping.”

“Oh no?” He asked as he looked down at you, “Only dreaming, I am sure.”

“And you know of what I dream?” You returned with a grin, “Hmm?”

“I may just,” He intoned as his voice remained steady, “Lay your head back down and I should tell you all about your dreams.”

“Go on,” You said as you leaned your head against his shoulder once more and stared ahead, “What is it I dream of?”

“Me,” He answered and you could hear the grin in his voice, “With you. Of more than our little kisses.”

“Mmm?” He you raised your brows as his arm tightened around you.

“You imagine my lips upon yours,” He explained in a hushed voice, “And I make a path down your cheeks, your precious chin, and your perfect neck.”

“Dwalin,” You purred as you shifted your head to look up at him, “I told you, not with the others around.”

“Oh, I know, lass,” He smiled as he brought his other hand up to pushed back your hair, “But these are only words, you see? Words which will have to wait…but they can be spoken until then.”

“Fine,” You accepted as you moved your head back, “Then finish saying them.”

“Well, it will all be with the very same patience I have shown so far,” He intoned as his hand lowered and his fingers caressed your thigh lightly, “I want to kiss every inch of your skin…I want to trace every curve and every line with my hands and my tongue.”

“Oh, you are naughty,” You giggled as the heat began to spread through you, “What if someone hears your sinful words?”

“They are sleeping, my _isimun_ ,” He assured as his fingers continued to tease your leg, “And should they hear, it doesn’t bother me. It is there problem for any man would be lucky to have you and I have found fortune indeed.”

“You are too sweet,” You sighed as you brought your hand up his chest and brushed your fingers through the ends of his beard, “But please, tell me more.”

“Well, I suppose once I had tasted every part of you, I would find the sweetest of all,” His voice seemed the only sound in the silent night, “First your breasts, the most heavenly flesh I should ever have the grace of looking upon….”

You could not help the shudder as desire rose within you and you found yourself with your hand flat upon his chest as if to steady yourself.

“And then, I should memorize the curve of your hips until I come upon the most delectable part of you,” His hand inched closer to what he desired, “And I can only imagine how sweet you taste and I shall savour it until you beg me for more.”

You inhaled deeply as you felt the longing rising and you wished he would move his hand a little nearer, that he would dare to slip his fingers below your belt.

“And I would obey your every wish,” He breathed across your hair and sent another tremble through you, “Once more, I would kiss your lips as you lay beneath me and I would take you gently,” His hand rested firmly on your upper thigh, “I would slowly delve into your warmth…a little at a time until you could take no more. And you will moan and sigh and my name should pass through your sweet lips, driving me deeper, building my hunger, pushing me nearer to the edge.”

“Mmmm,” You moaned without meaning to and lowered your hand between your legs before his stopped you from contact.

“Not yet, my dear,” He said as held you back, “Remember, we must be patient. But I promise you, it shall be better than any dream I could describe.”

* * *

The water pushed violently into your lungs as you sputtered in the shallows and fought against the heaviness of your clothing and the water around you. You felt yourself pulled from the silt before you could be dragged back down and found yourself lifted to your feet by two large hands. Dwalin had hold of you as his face creased with concern, his thick beard sodden and his brows even darker from the water.

“Are you alright, lass?” He asked as you coughed and he guided you with strength towards the shore.

“I-I’m fine,” You finished clearing the last of the water from your throat, “Thank you.”

“Not at all,” He pulled you closer as he began to examine you anxiously, “You’ve not been cut or anything along the rocks.”

“I told you, I’m fine,” You insisted as he turned and led you to sit upon a large stone, “Don’t you worry about me.”

“But I must,” He said as he bent and hovered his lips before you, “My dear _isimun_.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what that means?” You returned as he once more confused you khuzdul, “You know I hate it when you do that.”

“You will know,” He smiled before he placed a peck upon your lips, “When the time is right.”

“You are such a tease,” You giggled just as a shadow appeared above and you turned to find a tall man with an arrow pointed at the rest of the Company.

Dwalin turned and stood as if to shield you as he squared his shoulders but what was he to do without a weapon. He was a fearsome figure indeed but he was surely no match for an armed man and with nothing to defend himself but his hands.

“Dwalin,” You rose and clung to his arm.

“Stay behind me, [Y/N],” He ordered as he moved you back and sneered ahead at the strange bowman.

You were sure that he was about to do something rash when his brother stepped forward and kept the rest of the Company from acting foolishly. You listened quietly as Dwalin held you behind him and you could feel him bristle with suspicion as Balin went about negotiation with the strange man. You could not help but latch onto Dwalin’s arm as you were allowed begrudging passage onto the man’s barge and you could not but feel as fearful as you had floating down the river away from the orc’s.

“It is alright, lass,” Dwalin assured as he sat upon a crate and pulled you onto his lap as you shivered in the rising fog, “We’ll be alright. You see,” He pointed into the misty horizon, “The Mountain awaits us.”

“Truly?” You asked as you looked to the dark shape in the distance, “For us?”

“Truly, I cannot wait,” He mused as he hugged you closer to him, “The forge, the throne room, our chamber…”

“Oh, _ours_?” You grinned at him as you ran your fingers through his damp beard, “Do you think we will ever leave it?”

“Not if I have my way,” He replied with a coy wink.

“Ugh, enough,” Fili growled and the pair of you looked to him with amusement, “I can’t take it anymore. The two of you are sickening.”

You looked back to Dwalin and he chuckled at the blond dwarf and you joined in his mirth. You thought it was rather amusing that the rest had come to be so annoyed with the two of you and you loved to get them riled. Besides, it made you forget about the rough road ahead and all that had already passed.

* * *

After wallowing in fish guts and treading through human waste, you were relieved to be blessed with fresh clothing. Not only was it clean but it actually fit you, though you were not a fan of dresses and the gown was unlike anything you had worn before. You could assume, by the size of most of the citizens of Laketown, that it was made for a child and the frills along the front were less than flattering.

The Master’s house was well kept and a great relief from the cramped quarters of Bard’s bargehouse and you no longer needed to hide from the outside. On the morrow, you would be bound for the final leg of the journey and would finally arrive at long lost Mountain. Dwalin seemed happier than any as you spotted him across the large feast hall, seated beside his king in his dark tunic, his beard neatly brushed. You had never seen him look so put together and it brought back memories of the words he had spoken on your last watch.

You grabbed your thick skirts as you hoped that the empty chair beside Dwalin was reserved for you and you neared the long table of dwarves with an anxious smile. Dwalin looked up from his food and his own face brightened as he saw you and he nodded to the vacant seat. You rounded the table eagerly and he rose to pull out the large chair for you as you sat down lightly.

“I like your dress,” He mused as his eyes ran up and down your body, “Though when we get you back to the Mountain, I will find some proper dwarrow clothing for you.”

“Hmm, I didn’t choose it,” You grumbled as you reached for one of the platters, your stomach growling at the spread before you, “I cannot wait to be out of it.”

“I can’t wait to get you out of it,” His hand settled on your thigh as he leaned in to mutter in your ear, “My _isimun_.”

“Oh, you think so?” You challenged as you turned to him and your noses brushed.

“Well, I’ve quite a large bed awaiting me in my chamber and no one to share it with,” He whispered, his voice almost sultry, “And I don’t think any would notice if yours went unused.”

“Mmm,” You purred and place a gentle kiss upon his cheek, “Tell me again what you have in mind.”

The rest of your meal was spent squirming in your seat as Dwalin intermittently whispered his desires in your ear, his voice unheard among the chatter of the other dwarves. You hid you giggled behind your cup as you sipped and you were sure that your cheeks were flushed with anticipation. Dwalin’s hand rarely left your leg as he kneaded your thigh through your skirts and you did your best to conceal your rising excitement.

“So, lass,” He intoned as he pushed back his chair and stood, “Are you ready for your dessert?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” You taunted as you leaned back in your seat and eyed the platters once more, “I am still a little peckish.”

“You cannot lie to me, dear,” He said as he pushed your chair away from the table and pivoted it to face him as you looked up coyly, “I know you’re raring to go.”

“Oh for Mahal’s sakes, Dwalin,” Thorin exclaimed from his other side, “I don’t know what the two of you’ve been whispering about all night but I don’t want to. You best take her away before you completely spoil my appetite.”

“Well, king’s orders,” Dwalin looked back at you and bent suddenly, scooping you up and throwing you over his shoulder, “We better take this somewhere more private.”

“Thank Mahal,” Fili grumbled as you were carried past him, “I think we’ve all had enough of that.”

“Be quiet, boy,” Dwalin growled as he passed before tapping your bottom, “You’re only jealous.”

“Dwalin!” You yelped at him, suddenly embarrassed, “I think that’s what they’re talking about.”

“Aye, we will save them the scene,” He chuckled as he carried you around the end of the table, “Though I cannot promise these walls are thick enough to keep them from hearing it.”

“Shhh,” You blushed as you tried to hide your face in the back of his tunic, “Before I change my mind.”

He continued to laugh as he found his way to the door and his footsteps became more determined as he entered the corridor. You were jostled atop his shoulder as he turned down corners and finally stopped before one of the tall doors, twisting the handle just before he kicked it open with fervour. You reached out and pushed it open behind him and he carried you forward before tossing you upon the large feather bed which stood waiting in the chamber.

“Ahh,” You giggled as you landed heavily on the mattress, “Excited are we?”

“Mmm, I have patience yet,” He stood back and his eyes took you in ravenously, “I should tend to the hearth before you…make sure we don’t freeze.”

“Yes, make sure everything is perfect, Dwalin,” You teased as you sat up, “You did promise to make my dreams come true.”

“You saucy little minx,” He growled as he winked at you and reluctantly crossed to the dead fireplace, “Once I get this fire going, I’ll stoke yours even higher.”

“Oooh,” You smirked as you watched his broad back as he knelt at the hearth and added kindling, “Will you then?”

“Mmm-hmm,” His voice was dusky with desire as he went about his work.

You silently slipped off the end of the bed as you eyed him lustily and you bent carefully to remove your borrowed slippers. You listened as he piled the wood and rolled your thick stockings down, kicking them off swiftly. You looked up once more to make sure he was still looking away as you untied the laces of your bodice and slipped the gown to your waist, pushing it over your hips and letting it fall to the floor with a subtle whoosh. You could hear him striking the flint and you nearly tore off your slip as your time dwindled with his every attempt.

As he bent forward to blow on the flames and draw them higher, you pulled the tie from your hair and let it fall down your bare shoulders. You inhaled deeply as he stood and the flames began to crackle and you looked to him expectantly as he turned back. His face showed his surprise plainly as his lips parted and his eyes glowed with a spark of hunger.

“So,” You began as you curled your fingers before you to gesture him forward, “I think we’re ready to begin.”

“Indeed,” He neared as his eyes took in your body slowly, “Well past due.”

As he stopped before you, you raised your hands to the collar of his starched tunic and began to slowly undo the laces.

“First, though,” You said as you loosened his collar, “We must make sure you are truly prepared.”

“Oh,” His hand brushed your hip and you lowered your own to push him away.

“No, no,” You ordered, “You must wait…”

He inhaled deeply, his broad chest rising under his tunic as he merely nodded and watched as you trailed your hands down to the hem of his shirt. You raised it slowly up his torso as you felt the thick muscle beneath the palms of your hands and you felt him shudder at your touch. He lifted his arms as he knelt to allow you to pull it over his head. You stepped back with appraisal as you took in the thick hair which covered his burly chest.

“Well, that’s a start,” You commented as you licked your lips and brushed away his reaching hand once more, “I said patience.”

“Hmmp,” He grunted as he stepped back and kicked off his boots gruffly, his socks carried away by the force.

“Oh, Dwalin, just a little longer,” You neared him once more as you brought your hands to the waistband of his trouser, “I promise, it’ll be worth it.”

You slipped your fingers under his belt and ran them around to his hips teasingly before you tugged on them. You pulled them down past his backside before finally revealing his growing desire and you released the fabric so that it fell to the floor in a pool around his ankles. You stepped back as he set his shoulders and his broad chest rose once more as he gave a lusty growl.

“So,” You edged away from his reach, “Shall I begin? Or would you like the honours?”

“It is your choice, _isimun_ ,” He breathed as he stepped towards you, “I am yours to command.”

“Well, I think we’ve waited long enough,” You intoned as you brought your hand up to his chest, “I don’t think I can take any more.”

You slowly let your hand trail down his torso until your reached his excitement and you stroked it deliberately as he traced his fingers along your collarbone. He groaned as you caressed him once more and you released him carefully as you looked to the bed.

“How would you like me?” You asked as you slowly turned and neared the edge of the mattress.

“Hmmm,” He followed you slowly, his hand grasping your shoulder as he turned you back to him, “Sit.”

You let him lift you onto the end of the bed, his eyes fiery as he looked down at you, though you were for once almost level to him. He brought his hands along your cheeks as he drew your lips to his and he kissed your deeper than he ever had. Slowly his fingers traced down your neck and his mouth followed as he explored every inch with his tongue. He knelt as he cupped your breasts before kneading them firmly and replaced his hand with his mouth.

His hands ran down your sides and along the curve of your hips as you brought yours to his shoulders and clutched at them as he teased your nipple with his tongue. Slowly, he began to move lower with his mouth until he was upon his knees before you and his lips had left a path along your stomach. His hands settled on your legs and he gently pushed them apart as you spread them easily before him.

His beard tickled your thighs as he leaned into you and caused you to giggle before it turned into a gasp of surprise. His tongue teased you as his hands ran up your legs and he slowly edged a finger around your opening as he licked your clit eagerly. You released his shoulders as your back arched against your will and you clutched at your own hair in desperation.

He kept his mouth upon you as he lifted your legs over his shoulders and pushed deeper, sending another wave through you as you moaned into the chamber. You brought your hands around the back of his head and your thighs tensed around his face as you began to tremble. Your voice was thin as you stuttered for more and you felt the ecstasy rising as it trickled through your veins. You cried out suddenly as your muscles released and you could not help but fall onto your back as you writhed against Dwalin’s tongue.

“Aye, lass,” He finally removed himself from between your legs, “Are you alright?”

“Amazing,” You breathed back as he stood from under your thighs and you lay limp across the end of the bed, panting, “You?”

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” He said as he neared and reached for your hands, lifting your up to your shaky legs, “I don’t think this dream is over yet.”

He slowly led you around the side of the bed and released your hand, slowly lifting you onto the bed. You lay in the middle of the large mattress as he watched you catch your breath and you looked to him expectantly as you bent your legs and spread them once more. He merely let his eyes explore your body once more and you could not help but let your fingers stray down your pelvis.

“Ah,” He paused you with a look, “That’s my work, lass.”

You dropped your hand back to your side and he carefully climbed onto the bed, crossing on his knees until he was between your legs. He reached down and let his hand drift down your hipbone and pelvis, until he pressed his thumb against your nub and pushed closer to your opening. You lifted your legs over his as he moved himself nearer and you felt the tip of him as it prodded you.

He bent over your as he met your lips with his and slowly began to inch himself into you as you lifted your pelvis eagerly. He lifted his head and smiled at you as he reached his limit and you let out a pathetic squeak as your legs wrapped around him tighter. He stayed in place as he watched the struggle in your face and you brought your hands to his shoulders and squeezed them hungrily.

“Dwalin,” You breathed as you ran your hands up to his neck and pulled his lips back to yours for another lusty kiss, “Please…I am done waiting.”

“I know, lass,” He replied as his hand ran up your backside and around to your waist, gripping you tightly, “So am I.”

He pulled back and his first thrust had you moaning louder than before and you nearly choked him as you forgot your hands were still on his neck. You traced them down to his chest as he gave another and he groaned duskily as his own came up under your shoulder and he leaned on his elbows. His pace began to pick up and you brought your arms around so that you could claw at his back, the feel of him within you sending a heat through you which you had never felt.

He quickened and his groans turned to growls as you purred beneath him and begged for him to carry on. He was breathing heavily into your neck as he let his head fall and he continued to thrust into you, every one seemed deeper than the last. You were crying out without restraint as you felt your peak nearing and you clenched him between your legs with yelp as it all burst within you.

You held onto him desperately as you exclaimed with pleasure and your whole body felt as if it were radiating warmth as you writhed against him. You felt another rush of heat within you and he let out a deep roar as he met his release. He continued to work within you until he was done and only slowly stopped himself as your own moans died away. He leaned into you as he breathed heavily and placed a soft kiss upon the crook of your neck before pushing himself from atop you.

He fell down beside you as you panted in near unison and he pulled your hand up from your side to place a kiss on the back of it. He turned on his side as his breathing slowed and he pulled his fingers through the tangles in your hair as he stared at you intently. You smiled warmly at him as his thumb rubbed your cheek and you brought your lips to his. 

“So,” You breathed as you turned and draped an arm across from him, “Are you going to tell me what that word means now?”

“ _Isimun_?” He asked as he raised a brow with a smile.

“However you say it,” You grinned as you sidled closer.

“It means everlasting,” He explained as he touched your nose with his, “For you are my eternity.”


End file.
